1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to lawn mowers for mowing lawns and to lawn edgers for edging lawns around curbs, sidewalks, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two common powered tools for lawn care are the motorized vertical shaft rotary blade lawnmower and the motorized horizontal shaft rotary blade edger. Sequential use of each of these tools is normally necessary to maintain a lawn in a neat appearance. The homeowner uses such equipment a limited number of times during each growing season. The motor or engine powering these devices is often their most expensive component. Cost of lawn maintenance can be substantially reduced by providing means of using one basic unit to provide motive power to both the lawn mower and the edger. Combination devices or attachments have been suggested and disclosed in the following patents: True, U.S. Pat. No. 2,739,437; Carlton, U.S. Pat. No. 3,057,411; Pratt, U.S. Pat. No. 3,183,652; Bergeson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,693; Rhodes, U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,300; Borunda, U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,208; Patterson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,384; Lowery, U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,334; Keesee, U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,165; and Chaney, U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,818. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.